kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pyramids of Peril
I tried this bug and never got it to work. What did you do specifically and have you been able to repeat it? Use a PAR code in an emulator to go right to the level if you can -- 04033A:0018 (must reset the game for it to work.) Saxman727 06:25, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I would guess he's talking about this bug (from the bug list) which gives a better idea of how to perform it: "If you change helmets as Micromax and are positioned such that after the change the top of your head will only just be in a block, instead of killing you the game will move you one block to the side. By doing this at the edge of a level (e.g. at the end of Pyramids of Peril where you switch to the Iron Knight) you can be pushed off the screen and out of the normal bound for the level." It's pretty easy to perform (should only take 2/3 attempts). Though in my experience it only crashes the game if you try to move further to the right after performing it. If you stay only one block past the edge it doesn't crash and you can get back into the level. TheRandomPie IV 11:31, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Response K. Truth be told, I only did it once as I discovered accidentally. I can't remember exactly what I did, but I know it involved walking off the edge of the screen with Iron Knight. Interesting though, how the level creators might've forgotten to add in a wall or some other kind of blockade there. As I said in the article, I did have to reboot my console afterwards, so it may be best to save the game before trying it (if your console is able to).AJNeblett 16:56, 15 December 2008 (UTC) 5 Clocks in this Level? Just like Highwater Pass II, I have been unable to find the fifth clock in this level. Can anyone with a K-E program confirm where this last clock is located? TheWinslinator (talk) 23:26, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, I explored Highwater Pass II entirely and there are just 2 clocks so it's probably a little slip of the finger mistake, but Pyramids of Peril clearly displays 5 clocks, aside from the one which is placed at the beginning with Micromax and Maniaxe and the other two at the platforms section. There are other two clocks near the final section, one placed at the top and one at the bottom, right before you take the giant slope. Skarloey100 (talk) 01:25, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok I found the last clock, which was the one in the platforms section that could only be revealed by Micromax; it's hidden quite well. I'm asking about the clocks in these levels because of the individual level score videos I'm doing. Since I'll be using Skycutter for this level, that clock won't turn out to be useful XD Thanks for the help, Skarloey! TheWinslinator (talk) 04:46, July 3, 2015 (UTC)